Its part of the job I guess
by Wolvies gal 1
Summary: J.D has a little, sick friend. Sixteen-year-old Riley, who is constantly in and out of hospital. Together the pair wreak havoc upon the hospital, but can J.D help Riley get better? (Seventh chapter up)
1. Meeting Riley

Its just part of the job I guess…

****

Hi guys, I thought I'd try my hand at a Scrub fic. Scrubs is a great show. If you've never seen it where have you been??

I just love Dr. Cox! He's definitely the funniest along with the janitor. Funny how him and J.D always have the same shifts eh?

Okay, be gentle, remember first Scrub fic here and please, please, please, please review guys! :o)

Oh yeah, and this fics through the eyes of J.D just like the series.

***~* Writing like this is those little clips of madness that J.D always experiences*~***

**Summary:** J.D has a little, sick friend. Sixteen-year-old Riley, who is constantly in and out of hospital. Together the pair wreak havoc upon the hospital, but can J.D help Riley get better?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Scrub team! I do own Riley though :o)

~*~*~

Sick people really get me down you know. I know what your thinking, then why be a doctor? Well it's making those sick people, well again. That what some may call a natural high. That and the collection of stethoscopes, which have _accidentally _ended up in my locker.

***~*J.D at his locker cramming all his stethoscopes, that keep falling out, into it and laughing manically*~***

I sighed as he walked into the waiting room. Around twenty people were sat there impatiently waiting to be seen.

***~*J.D Smiles at an old woman who has just taken a ticket from a reel. Glancing over her shoulder her reads the number 267, then looks above the waiting room door at the sign that says, _'Now serving…02'*~*_**

****

No two days are ever the same here at Sacred Heart hospital. One day your severest case may be a splinter, the next you may have lost one of you patients. I like to think of myself as a super hero. 'Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No its…J.D!' you know a doctor with a mission.

**"**Hey J.D!" I spun around and was met with a cheeky, familiar smile from Riley. The girl who was in and out of here more times then I was. "I've got you a little something"

"A present for me?" I clapped my hands "Goody" She smiled, tugging on her long brown hair. She opened her fist and in her hand was a clump of her hair. Merely shaking her head and throwing the hair she produced a pair of red stethoscopes.

"I don't think Dr. Cox will miss them…" She pointed to her arm where a large purple bruise was forming "I told him I didn't like getting my blood taken. This is my way of getting him back…"

"Tut Tut Riley" I shook my head with faked disappointment  "You should know better. If Dr. Cox was to find out he would…. Quick look over there!!" Riley quickly turned to the direction, which I had just pointed, trying to find out what I had gasped over. I swiftly slipped the stethoscopes down my top. Another fine collectable.

*~*

"J.D, please, please can I come on your rounds with you?" Riley begged, her brown eyes widened pleadingly "Please?"

"Riley you know that you need plenty of rest if you're to get better…"

"I'm pretty sure I read some where that you can overdose on rest…"

"Okay, they you better come with me then missy"

"Okay then let my just get my pen and pad…" And with that Riley took off towards her ward.

God knows how that kid can be so happy and energetic. I guess different people have different ways with dealing with cancer. 

"Okay so Mr. Hanson here is in for a bunion removal…" I pointed to the sleeping man in front of us, he snored and shifted around under his sheets.

"Boring…" Riley scoffed, but noted it down in her notebook. The first day I met her, I found out that she wanted to be a doctor more then anything. So whenever she got the chance she'd come around and look at the illnesses with me. Hey I figured if I gave the kid an early start, she could be a great doctor…. like…. well me. "Haven't you got any really life threatening cases?"

"None that I'm allowed to discuss with little people"

"I'm not little"

"Okay then…" I rolled my eyes "C'mon ill treat you to a Coke"

"Oh goody goody" She smiled sarcastically "A coke whatever next?"

"Well after the coke, im pretty sure Dr. Cox will want to check up on you…" I stopped and looked up as the Janitor stepped in front of me, gulping I said the first thing that came to my head "Hey, you..."

"You? Oh so you've worked with me for over a year and half and you don't even know my name yet?"

"Your name? Of course I do?"

"Then what is it?"

"Erm…Your name?"

"Yeah my name!"

"…. Jack"

"Jack?"

"Yeah, that's my nickname for you. You know, postmen Pat, well you can be Janitor Jack…"

"Don't get cute with me…"

"Sheesh…" Riley held up her hands in dismay "Don't you guys ever give up? J.D ill meet you in the canteen…"

"Wait Riley don't…don't leave me…" I whimpered

*~*J.D and the Janitor stood in a ring. Suddenly a bell rings and someone shouts round one. J.D raises his guard but is hit below the belt, and falls the to the ground*~*

"So you seriously don't know my name" The janitor faked hurt and wiped his eye

"Well what's my name?" 

"J. Doreen…"

"Hey…" I covered my name badge "That's..."

"Mary I've been looking all over for you" Dr. Cox turned the corner "Mrs Doric just come around and I need someone to fill her in with what's going on" He whistled (that annoying whistle which he always does) 

"Sorry Jack" I smiled haughtily  to the janitor "Doctors business got to go…"

"Harriet, is that my stethoscope around your neck?" Dr. Cox grabbed my collar as the janitor walked off smugly.


	2. Pagers are so cool!

**Its just part of the job ….I guess…**

**:::Sings::: **Second Chapter Second Chapter:**::Sings::: **Yeah hey peeps, well I was over swamped with reviews that I barely had time to write this….** not!!!**…lol But thanks to those who did review, Qwerty, Greenleofiend and Icyfire2 ***Hands you a stethoscope*** hey I've got loads!

***~* Writing like this is those little clips of madness that J.D always experiences*~***

**Summary:** J.D has a little, sick friend. Sixteen-year-old Riley, who is constantly in and out of hospital. Together the pair wreaks havoc upon the hospital, but can J.D help Riley get better?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Scrub team! I do own Riley though :o)

~*~*~

"Sorry about that" Riley smiled innocently "I didn't know he'd flip like that…"

"Its Dr. Cox for Christ's sake!" I nursed my bruised head. Dr. Cox had snatched the stethoscopes from around my neck and hit me over the head with them. It really hurt! "Its, like in his genes"

"Sorry again…" She took a long slurp from her coke, and then pointed to the door "Hey there's Turk!" True enough, my old buddy old pal Turk walked over towards us and sat down.

"Hey the Riley-ster!" He Hi-fived Riley "What's up ma sista..?"

"Nothing much. I'm just giving J.D here some tips on defending himself" She smiled coyly "Dr. Cox has been picking on him again" She pointed towards my bumped head.

"Hey I can look after myself" I demonstrated this by raising my guard and punching in the air.

"Bambi, Ballet lessons were yesterday" Carla took the seat next to Turk. She thinks she so funny. Well… 

"Oh yeah?" I tried to sound intimidating, but Carla just gave me her famous 'don't go there' look. So I didn't.

"Riley Dr. Cox is looking for you, you know?" Carla smiled towards Riley "...and he's not in the best of moods so..."

"Right I'm going" Riley sighed "But if he asks about the stethoscopes then you're on your own J.D…."

"Hey!" I was about to protest but she had already walked of the canteen. That kid...

**Riley's P.O.V**

****

I don't get it, one minute they're telling me I'm fine, the next they're taking blood and telling my how life threatening my situation is. I hate it in this place. I hate Dr. Cox and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me. The only good thing about being in here is J.D. J.D is the best person ever. He's funny smart and really cute but I don't fancy him...at least I think I don't...

Well here it goes I'm in biggg trouble now...

"Oh well if it isn't J.D Jr, back from your journeys I see..." Dr. Cox snarled sarcastically. I sat down on my bed. Yes my bed, ive been in and out of here so many times that ive sort of got my own room. "Riley I've told not to leave your bed... Do you want to get better?" I ignored him and gazed at the floor. I didn't want this conversation. I didn't want to know whether or not I was going live to see Christmas so I decided to count the floor tiles.

_1 2 3 4_

"Yo, Jr" he whistled "I'm being serious now…" Dr Cox flipped open my medical chart "If you carry on like this..."

_5 6 7 8 9_

"Then you'll end up being..."

_10 11 12 13 _

"…. In here Till you're old and have grey hair" 

"I won't have hair" I murmered to myself, but Dr. Cox didn't hear, our conversation was interrupted by J.D knocking on the door.

Saved by the hunk! But I don't fancy him, honest I don't.

"Dr. Cox, Dr. Kelso needs you to see Mr. Hayes, it seems he's ruptured his spleen again"

"Oh god! Do I ever get a break?" Dr. Cox held his hands up and cursed "Right you" He pointed towards me "Stay here, if I find out that you have moved, i will personally duct tape you to the wall Kapeesh?" I nodded he then turned to J.D as he walked out the door "You, Mary, well maybe I'd lay off the girly jokes if you got a hair cut..." and with that he disappeared out of the door.

I looked over to J.D who was holding a bedpan up to his face and checking his hair.

"Its fine J.D, just ignore him, its fine" I sighed. "I don't know why you let him get to you…"

Back to J.D's point of view

He does not always get to me. He's right maybe I do need a haircut, maybe I should go bald, yeah that'd be so cool!

**~*~J.D spins around him a leather chair clutching a stuffed cat. **

**_J.D: So we meet again Mr. Bond _**

He laughs manically but then begin choking~*~ 

"J.D why are you laughing" Riley shook her head and gave me a weird look. I try to give her a weirder look back but my eyes begin to hurt.

Beep beep beep beep 

My pager so cool. It makes me feel important. Ill just leave it bleeping a little longer

_Beep beep beep beep_

Just a little longer…

_Beep beep beep beep_

"J.D your bleeping" Riley stated

"Oh that…" I replied coolly

_Beep beep beep beep_

"Well maybe you should answer it…I could be important…"

_Beep beep beep beep_

I pull out my pager, and read it slowly'

"Ah Riley, I've got to go, I'll see you later…"

"But, J.D!"

"Sorry Riley, it's important…." I couldn't wait for her reply. I dashed out towards the waiting room, which was a lot more over crowded then usual.

"What happened?" I asked Elliot

"Hi J.D" She cried in her winy voice derisively "I'm fine thank you for asking, how are you?"

Sometimes she's so paranoid it's untrue…

"I can't believe I had sex with you" I said back to her

_Good comeback J.D_

" There was a car accident" Dr. Kelso brushed past me carrying a clipboard. He thrusted it into my chest. "Sport quickly sign this…"

Overwhelmed by the situation I hastily sighed the chart.

J. Doreen 

Whoa wait a minute… 

"Hem Dr. Kelso, what did I just sign?" I asked worriedly

"Your afternoon away sport" He chortle and walked off

Damn you Kelso! Damn you! 


	3. The staffs timetable

**It's just part of the job ….I guess…**

I know I know ** :::Hold up hands surrendering::: **I'm so sorry that this hasn't been update for ages.

 Its been my blasted coursework and upcoming exams that decide my future and how I will live for the rest of my life…but hey no pressure 0_0

Lol, but I promise that I will update more often…as long as people review and like my story  **:::_cough_ HINT _cough_::: **lol

Thank you so much for the reviews, and especially **Masayous **whos added me to his favourites…thanks 

oh well the story (at last) continues

***~* Writing like this is those little clips of madness that J.D always experiences*~***

**Summary:** J.D has a little, sick friend. Sixteen-year-old Riley, who is constantly in and out of hospital. Together the pair wreak havoc upon the hospital, but can J.D help Riley get better?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Scrub team! I do own Riley though :o)

I collapsed into the couch that was put in the staff room and rubbed my aching neck. There had only been three people who had been severely injured in the action luckily, but it had been enough to tire all of the staff at Sacred Heart hospital. Even though I was on the verge of sleeping, I've decided to work half a night shift too as the hospital was under staffed. Luckily the hottie nurse was also on a night shift.

***~*J.D quickly changes around the staff timetable as a pretty woman with long legs and brown hair approached him. She stands in front of the timetable and pouts.**

**_Hottie Woman:_ I'm working a night shift…again?**

**_J.D_: Hey me too _(Shrugs)_ but what can you do? *~***

_*Whistle*_ "Yo Janine your in my seat!" Dr Cox stood in front of me as I daydreamed, hands on his hips

"What?" I rolled his eyes, tired. "I don't see your name on it!"

"Stand up!" 

I stood up and looked at where his rear end had just been seated. Written on the couch seat in black marker was: DR. COX'S SEAT. SIT HERE AND DIE!!!

How the hell did I miss that ?!!??

"I'm going now anyway!" I mocked and walked towards the door. If I was quick enough to catch the elevator maybe I rum into hottie Nurse…

"Oh and if your looking for that hot, hot, hot nurse. You know the one with the..." He held his hands arched above his chest signalling that the Hottie Nurse had big breasts "Well I've changed shifts with her…she seems to have got this mad idea that your stalking her..." He smiled slyly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Dr. Cox" I said with a sober face as I exited through the door. Looking behind me to check that he wasn't watching me I walked towards the Shift timetable again to changed the rota around again…

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked as I walked towards the large timetable, which was written, on a white board. I had found the Janitor hunched over the board. He quickly straightened when he heard me shout.

I walked towards the rota and saw that _'someone' _had extended the D in my initials and had scribbled in childish handwriting _'ee'_ so now my name read J. Pee.

"Do you find that funny?" I asked him

"Yeah" I wasn't expecting this. 

"Yeah well…how come you working late" I asked quickly changing the story. 

"Because you are…"

"So you even change your work shifts to annoy me?"

"Yeah, pretty much so…" I surrender my hand in the air with a groan and walked of towards the elevator…

"Elevators out of order. Some body broke a catch that locks the door" He glared at me "Was it you?"

"Me…No!!" I cried timidly

"Well, I'm keeping my eye on you…" He pointed towards his eyes then at me "Always watching you" He walked backward out f the corridor never turning his back on me.

I panted as I reached the top of the sixth floor. I breathed in heavily and tried to return my heart level to normal. Then I heard the sound!

**_BING!_**

****

The elevator doors opened and out emerged a very happy janitor…

"B...b...but you said that…it was broken..." I panted

"I lied" He shrugged

I know its short and there was no Riley in it **:::hangs head::: **bad bad bad bad Hayley! But ill update really soon with a longer chapter. 

Ill also be writing a sequel to my Xmen: Evo fiction soon, just thought id let ya know

Take care and please Review people…the buttons just below, click it. You know you want to :o)


	4. Bringing back the Ted

**Its just part of the job ….I guess…**

**Forth chapter! Up and running! Read and review ppl**

**Thanks for all the earlier reviews ^_^**

***~* Writing like this is those little clips of madness that J.D always experiences*~***

**Summary:** J.D has a little, sick friend. Sixteen-year-old Riley, who is constantly in and out of hospital. Together the pair wreak havoc upon the hospital, but can J.D help Riley get better?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Scrub team! I do own Riley though :o)

~*~*~

****

**Riley P.O.V**

****

_Bored_

_Bored_

_Bored_

Bored… 

Nights alone get so boring. I mean_ Really _boring. A long time ago my mum used to stay with me. Slept with me. Look after me…

But then she got depressed, could hardly come in the hospital anymore, said she didn't like seeing me ill in here…

**HELLO?? LIKE I LIKE BEING IN HERE**

Id give anything to be at home watching T.V, or even in school. Yes school! But what can you do? Its fate.

I open my old magazine to re-read again. Flicking through the pages with models that I didn't like (because they were too pretty to be real) who had the faces scribbled in black marker pen (tee hee) I stopped when I came to a large advert that caught my eye…

It was some advert advertising body lotion. But that didn't matter. It was the fact that it was a girl (a really really pretty one – I must of missed scribbling her face out) surrounded by adoring boys and girls. Then it hit me….

What happens if I die?? 

What if I die without ever having a boyfriend? I mean lads had asked me out before, but I had never been **in love**. What happens if I never see my friends again? They hardly ever visit. And worst of all what happens if I never see my mum again?

My stomach begins to churn and I feel sick. Really sick. I run to the bathroom that's attached to my room and lean over the toilet. The sound of me throwing up covers my sobs. I lean my head against the toilet seat as the foul, bitter taste in my mouth disappears and my salty flavoured tears take over.

The Next day J.D. POV Clip clop clip clop (sound of J.D's feet walking down the deserted corridor) 

It's so quiet here in the morning…you could here a pin drop

*~*J.D lifts a pin high above his head. Then lets go…the pin falls to the round in s-l-o-w motion. Then it hits the ground with a deafening 'Thud' and the floor ricochets causing J.D to fall off his feet*~*

"Bambi you can go home now" Carla had just entered through the staff room door. I looked at my watch. 8:00am. Wow doesn't time fly when your really, really bored. Not!

"See you later Carla," I said.

As I passed a familiar door, I thought id pop my head in to see if Riley was okay.

Nothing. A nice neat bed that looked as if no one had slept in it…

Weird...she must have been discharged earlier this morning… 

I shrugged and walked out of the door, slowly shutting it behind me, and walked on towards the entrance…off home. 

****

**Riley P.O.V**

****

"J.D!" I croaked after him, emerging from the bathroom as he left the room "Wait J.D" 

Damn it 

I rubbed my bloodshot eyes, and sat watching J.D leave the hospital through my window.

"Hey" I heard him cry as the janitor backed out in his car nearly knocking him over.

I heard some one whistling down the corridor. Dr. Cox. I quickly rumpled up my bed to make it look as if it had been slept in.

"Morning Tiger" He smiled as he walked in the room, then stared hard at me "my god did you sleep at all last night!"

"Y'know your suppose to knock before you enter a room" I growled back at him and sat back on my bed.

"Yeah, I'm suppose to do a lot of things…" He flipped open the crimson file that lay at the bottom of my bed. The file that contains my past, and possibly my future 

"I thought your shift finished at 8?"

"It did, you're my last patient"

That's what I like about Dr. Cox. It's a great doctor. Yes he may verbally abuse his patients but he'll never ignore them, or avoid looking after them even when his shift ends.

"Yo, You hu!" He clicked his annoying fingers in my face, awaking me from my daydream "Gets some rest poppit!" I growled "Because –Ill – be – back!"

J.D POV 

"What is your problem?" I yelled at the janitor as he reversed the car again, missing my legs by inches, and drove away laughing manically. 

I HATE HIM! 

Well Turks not off his shift, so it looks like im walking home…unless…

I saw Dr. Kelso irritating assistant walking towards his car…now what's his name…

_Bob…_

_Bill…_

_Ted?_

_Ted yeah that's it!_

"Hey Ted!" I waved my arms around as he opened big car's door (Hmmm…I thought to myself…definitely compensating for something…) "Any chance of a ride home??"

"S...sure!" I heard him yell back awkwardly…

*~*

"And then I filed all of the list alphabetically by the patients last name…and do you know what he says??" Ted cried angrily behind the wheel "Do you know what that stupid Dr. Kelso says??"

"No…but I've got a feeling im going to find out…" I sighed bored. I had only been in Ted's car and already he was going on about his day…

I should have walked home… 

"Ill tell you what he said…" He put on a high-pitched voice mocking Dr. Kelso " No No No Ted! I send file them alphabetically using the first name! Not the last you idiot!" He sighed and swerved the car viciously "You don't think im an idiot do you?"

"No no!" I cried, scared that he wasn't all there I cried out load "Oh heres my stop, it was nice talking Ted…"The car began to slow down, but didn't stop so I opened the door and jumped out "must do this again some time…."

"Well how about-"

'SLAM' I slammed the car door and ran. Arms flaring. 

I was still a couple of blocks from home, I sighed and carried on walking….

*~*J.D holds up cardboard sign saying 'Home' in childish writing to the cars passing by, but no – one stops. He sighs and walks off in to the wilderness, while the Beatles 'Long and winding road' is played in the background'  *~*

Please Review guys…and did I get that mans name right…it is Ted isn't it lol, I couldn't remember….ahhh well….Review!


	5. Its all in the wrist

**Its just part of the job ….I guess…**

Fifth chapter up and running, and I'm sorry that it's a short chappie, but I just had to get this part of the story out of the way, to build up to the big climax lol, so watch this space :o)

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed my earlier chapter:**

**Masayous:** lol, well you'll just have to wait to find out about Riley :o) and thanks, Ill-use more of Ted!

**Qwerty**: I know he'd probably know his name, but hey, it added another couple of sentences to the story lol –thanks for reviewing

**The writer formaly known as towlieman: **PUT DOWN THE MOP!!! Lol

**JWMP**: hey thanks! Wow ive never got a nine outta ten for anything lol! Wicked

**Truthful-liar**: thanks, lol

**Doggies45:** Updated for ya :O)

**A'mael Elehwn: **Lol hey thanks….

Please review again people thanks****

**Writing like this is those little clips of madness that J.D always experiences**

**Summary:** J.D has a little, sick friend. Sixteen-year-old Riley, who is constantly in and out of hospital. Together the pair wreak havoc upon the hospital, but can J.D help Riley get better?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Scrub team! I do own Riley though :o)

**The Next Day**

Riley P.O.V 

"You'll only be allowed out this weekend" Dr Cox continued his l-o-n-g speech to me "if you get rest, okay" I glanced at the clock above my television. Twenty minutes straight he had be lecturing me. I don't think he had even paused for a breath. "Okay Riley?"

"Huh?" I snapped back into reality "Did you know that there are twenty-seven dead flies in that lampshade?" I pointed toward the light shade that hung above our heads.

"Very funny kid" He sighed sarcastically and clipped my health board back on to the bed "I'm being seriously Riley"

"I know, I'm joking" I smiled cheekily

"Remember you got your chemotherapy tomorrow at ten"

"Like I can forget" I rolled my eyes

"So get some rest today" I exited through my door, but then popped his head back through "besides there's twenty-EIGHT dead flies in that lampshade, not twenty-seven!"

_Lame…_

**20 minutes later**

**J.D P.O.V**

"Hello Riley" I sang as I swung opened Riley's door.

"Hey…" Came a muffled cry from beneath her bed sheets "…J.D"

"Whoa" I cried, shocked by her sudden solemnest "Who died?"

Definitely not the best set of words to use in a hospital 

"I've got to rest J.D" she pulled the cover from over her head "Its my cousins, Missy's birthday party on Sunday" She paused and took in a dramatic breath "and Dr Cox said that the only way I'm allowed to leave the hospital for the weekend is if I get some rest and go for another chemo tomorrow"

"Oh" I hid my disappointment and hit my patients health board behind my back "well…" I flashed the boards "…I was going to ask you to help diagnose some of my patients today but if your going to rest then…"

Take the bate 

_Take the bate_

_C'mon take the bate…_

"Sorry, J.D but I really want to spend some time with my family…"

"Huh?" I blinked several times, and then admitted defeat "okay, then, well I guess I'll come and see you later, bye" she didn't reply so I exited swiftly through the door as Dr Cox was walked past me.

"My god what have you done to her?" I asked him

**Riley and Dr Cox are stood in the middle of the room wearing the same clothes – a white jacket and blue jeans.**

**_Dr Cox (talking in a Transylvania accent):_**Success! Waves his arms madly in the air I've finally created a….(dramatic pause) ….mini me! (Annoying whistle)****

**_Riley_****: **(copies annoying whistle)****

**J.D enters the room timidly, looking at them both**

**Dr Cox: **Now what do we say to J.D here?****

**Riley:** Hey Mary. Go and get a haircut okay? 

**J.D:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 

"…NOOOOOOO…." My scream brought my back to realism. Dr Cox stood in front of me cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm not even going to ask Shirley" he shook his head and brushed past me.

**Thanks people.....and please please review **


	6. Mrs Smith Visits

**Its just part of the job ….I guess…**

**Grrr my second attempt in writing this story. I wrote half of it and then a box popped up saying 'do you want to revert to the save chapter' and like a dunce I clicked yes and all my work disappeared!!!! Grrr….**

**And for the second time lol….**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. You're all so cool. Especially Masayous. Thanks for being a top mate also. It's so mad that we've got so much in common, are you sure you don't stalk me lol? Check out his work people. It rocks!**

**Ill just warn you now, there's a lot of switching to Riley's Point of View and J.D's Point of View in this chapter.**

**Writing like this is those little clips of madness that J.D always experiences**

****

**Summary:** J.D has a little, sick friend. Sixteen-year-old Riley, who is constantly in and out of hospital. Together the pair wreak havoc upon the hospital, but can J.D help Riley get better?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Scrub team! I do own Riley though :o)

**Riley's POV**

I feel like death. I'm so tired. My body feels like someone's sat on it. God how I hate chemo!

It was okay…. until I got to the room where the chemotherapy was taking place. Those weird people with their white coats and plastics smiles, always saying _'does this hurt?'_

Yeah it hurts!!! You just poked me!

But I feel really scared. Never before have I felt this ill after my chemo. What is something's wrong…God I wish my mum were here, she'd make me feel better.

Bored ness soon creeps over me, like a grey fog hovering above my head. Since I'm too tired to reach for the remote to my TV, I revert to counting the flies in the lamp again.

****

**J.D's POV**

"Whistle whilst you work, du de dum dum du de dum" I find that if I sing, it makes the day go faster. And its so much fun. Clutching the medical charts of my patients to my chest, I began to think. _Now what's the rest of that song…erm…oh…ah never mind _"Whistle whilst you work, du de du du dum de du"

"Ok Snow White" Dr Cox turned the corner sharply running in to me, causing me to drop my medical charts. Cursing I bent down to pick them up. "When you've finished cleaning your seven lovers underwear, I have a new patient which I'm transferring to you. Mr Johnson's came to us the other night, with a fractured leg. I want you to see to him."

"Aye aye captin" I saluted Dr Cox. Thrusting another medical chart into my arm, and making me drop all my medical charts again, he smirked and then left me.

"Hey Bambi" Carla cooed as I placed down the medical records on her desktop. "Hectic day?"

"Now what gave you that idea?" I cried sarcastically. I looked over to the men's toilets and saw that the janitors mop was propped up outside.

Weird, he's not bothered me today…well best not got to the toilet and start him off now…

My thoughts were directed elsewhere when Mrs Smith, Riley's mother walked in. With her long golden hair falling gracefully over her shoulders, her sunglasses and her red lips in a pout, all the male doctors took notice of her entrance.

"Mrs Smith" I called out and rushed towards her. Sliding her glasses down to her nose she glanced at me, and then broke into a smile.

"Hi J.D, how are you today?" She smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine ma'am"

"Oh silly, call me Sarah." She looked towards the corridor that led to Riley's room "Must go. But ill talk to you later"

"Yeah…later" I babbled childishly.

**As Mrs Smith walks away, Hearts fill the room and sweet music rings out in the background, causing JD to sing along.**

**"Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near"?**

**Riley's POV**

"Mum" I cried out as she entered the room, looking prettier as ever. I tried to lift my arms to hug her, but found it too hard. So I settled with a smile.

"How you feeling honey?" She bent down and kissed my forehead, leaving large red lips prints, which she hastily rubbed off.

"I think-" I was interrupted by Dr Cox knocking on the door and opening it slightly.

"Mrs Smith…Can I speak to you please?" His face was grave, and when my mum nodded glumly and walked out, I knew it was bad news

**J.D's POV**

"Right…Mr Johnson…on room 66 corridor B4" I looked at the medical chart in front of me then sighed loudly "Aw man that's on the opposite side of the hospital" Setting off on my journey, I began singing loudly again "Whistle whilst you walk du de du du du-"

"Hi J.D, How are you today. Why didn't you call me? I thought we were going to be best of friends? Why, please tell me..." Ted jumped from an open door. I gasped and then looked around for an escape.

JD in a video game style screen. The entire screen in black apart from the outline of Ted's figure which Is in red (like what the Terminator would see) He looks around, and as he does writing emerges at the bottom of the screen, bleeping as it comes on:

**Looks left – No escape…Humanoid to close to wall.**

**Looks right – No escape…Humanoid right arm extending. Jacket could be caught.**

**Look above at the ceiling – Now that's just stupid... **

"Oh hey…Ted" I looked at my watched and faked a gasp "Oh my look at that, sorry one of my patients is critical…got to go…take care now.." I walked quickly brushing past him and silently praying for freedom.

"Don't you like me JD? Is it my breath?" He held up his hands to his mouth, breathed into them and then held his hands to his nose, testing his breath.

"Talk soon bye…" I cried sprinting away.

I smiled and slowed down when I saw that Ted wasn't following. I know its nasty, but he's just so weird.

"Nearly there now" I looked at the doors as I passed them. Room 63, room 64, room 65…. ah room 66 here we go.

I knocked politely before opening the door. " Hi Mr Johnston, I'm JD your Doctor-" I dropped my Medical board and let out a high pitch scream.

"Hi JD" The Janitor was propped up in the bed. His right leg was in plaster resting on a pillow "I've been waiting all day for you…could you fluff my pillow?"

Lol, poor poor JD. Will the guy ever get a break? Ha get it break? Lol well fracture…never mind, just please review guys :o) keep this story going

**Click below to review**

AN : i dont own the song 'why do bird suddenly appear (n i have no idea who does sorry lol) or Terminator :)


	7. The chemotherapy sessions

**Its just part of the job ….I guess…**

**I'm going to send this story line to the Scrubs makers and if I get any money ill split it with all my reviewers' lol!! **

**Anyways 'Happy Fathers Day' to all the dads out there and a big shout out to my Dad :p******

**Thanks to my review of my last chapter:**

**Masayous : Stop the clock stop the clock!!!!! Lol ((I still can't believe you wont tell me what happens in book 11))**

**Alex: Yup hes a definite hottie! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Qwerty: thanks for the review!**

**Summary:** J.D has a little, sick friend. Sixteen-year-old Riley, who is constantly in and out of hospital. Together the pair wreak havoc upon the hospital, but can J.D help Riley get better?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Scrub team! I do own Riley though :o)

J.D's POV 

"How? What?" I took in a deep breath and breathed out deeply "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I'm ill Dr J.D " The janitor shuffled about on his bed "and this pillow is ever so uncomfortable"

"But –how?" I cried astonished

"Remember the other day when I accidentally reversed and nearly back my car in to you" he smiled innocently "well that night, it began raining hard and fiercely…"

J.D's eyes widened and leaned against the bed; he could tell this story was going to be out of the ordinary.

"Yeah raining hard..." The Janitor reminisced, "The night was cold. I had to pull on my thick jumper to go and let the dog outside at the night so it could – y'know does its business and I heard a rustling in the bushes" He paused dramatically "well I grabbed my bat behind the door and went to investigate…"

"What… what was it?" JD gulped

"A Racoon" The janitor smirked

"A racoon?" JD sighed and stood up straight "well what did it do too you to fracture your leg?"

"What did it do too me?" The Janitor smiled "It was a racoon stupid what could it have done to me? I fractured my leg last night when I slipped getting out of the shower"

"Well what about that story about the Racoon? Why did you tell me that?"

"I like Racoons! I find them fascinating, just thought id let you know since were going to see each other everyday now buddy"

"We saw each other everyday anyway!"

"This pillow is really lumpy…" the Janitor smacked his lips together "and my mouths dry…how about a drink of water buddy…"

"I'm not your buddy!" JD said walking out of the room and slamming the door.

""""""""""""""

"Did you know about this?" JD demanded to Dr Cox, where he found lurking about in his office.

"About what?" He cried irritable

"That Mr Johnson, was the janitor"

"Really? I always thought that was Bruce Wayne? Or was he the Batman?" He pushed JD out of his office "Shirley I can't talk at the moment I'm busy" With that he slammed the door leaving JD stood outside.

"Lousy no good mother…"

Later that day…. Riley POV 

****

"Okay, does this hurt Riley?"

Ouch 

"No"

I was sat in that god forsaken chemotherapy room. Dr Smiley and nurse Smiley were prodding me yet again.

I felt right scruffy, in just my nightgown but I had no energy to get changed, and I had scrapped my hair back into a ponytail. Some of the nurse kept complementing on how my hair was still there. How unusual it was for hair still to be there after years of Chemo. My secret was – try to avoid as many Chemotherapy sessions as possible. But lately these sessions seem inevitable.

"Right well lie back, whilst we take a sugar level sample Riley" I lay back on the uncomfortable bed. My mum had left me alone yet again and gone home. I never did find out what Dr Cox said to her. She just kept saying that I would need more chemotherapy sessions but I would get better. She then left me with a kiss and told me I couldn't go to the party at weekend. So unfair!

I felt like a kid when I stamped my feet and cried. I was really looking forward to leaving this hospital, leaving this life for a while just so I could have a little fun. Dr Cox told me to go to sleep and rest. God he's so like a dad! I wonder if he is one…

I've never known my dad. He left when I was four. My mum said he ran off with the milkman. I never did find out whether or not that was true…

"Okay were all done here now" I sat up shakily as Dr Smiley called for a doctor to come and collect me.**  
  
**

JD POV 

****

"Okay, huh huh" I walked over to Carla who was on the phone and slumped against here desk. Today had been one frenzied day. I had been running after that lousy janitor all day since he reported me to Dr Kelso. "Okay, I've got someone here now, he'll come and collect her" Carla hung up and smiled "JD you wanted in therapy room three, Riley needs collecting, she's just had her therapy sitting"

"But I thought she had one yesterday?" Carla shrugged and I walked off to collect her.

I stood outside of therapy room three when my bleeper bleeped. That was my punishment off Dr Kelso; he gave the janitor my number so he could easily get in touch. I pulled the bleeper from my pocket and read the message:

**Message received 14:24pm: **Pillow becoming lumpy.

Grrrr he's so annoying! I knock on the door and was convene with a very ill looking Riley sat in a wheel chair.

"Hey" I smiled sympathetically as she grew red. I began pushing her down the corridor to her room and said goodbye to her as I left her in her room. It was really weird; she didn't speak to me once. I didn't like this version of the once happy Riley and it hit me for the first time since I met her. What if she died?

Riley POV 

Oh my god! I nearly died of embarrassment when the doctors opened that door revealing JD. Okay I admit it I do fancy him. What was really weird was that we didn't say one word on the way back to my room. Were normally dead chatty to eat other, but I think we were both thinking the same thing….

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Oh, okay ill try and get the next chapter up as fast as possible! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but :o) ive finished school now so ill have plenty of time :P

Please review…thanks :ox


End file.
